Night Shift
Night Shift is the fourth episode of the second season. Plot When Theodore and Hank are the only volunteers, The Dispatcher assigns the two smallest tugs to the night shift. The bigger tugs don't want to have to stay up all night, but Theodore thinks that working the night shift is very grown-up. As the shift begins, he and Hank can barely see, and what they can see looks very different and maybe even a little scary in the dark. With a little light from Owan, the Oil Rig, and a little guidance from Northumberland Submarine, the pair not only do their work very well, but they also come to appreciate the special things that nighttime has to offer, including wonderful stars and a magnificent sunrise, the first they have ever seen. Back at the dock, the happily exhausted tugs, who had been too excited to take a nap the day before, have no problem sleeping the whole day long. Characters *Theodore *Hank *Emily *George *Foduck *The Dispatcher *Owan *Northumberland *Rebecca *Lilly (does not speak) *Caroline (cameo) *Pearl or Petra (cameo) *The Flat Eyed Coast Guard Ship (cameo) *Benjamin Bridge (does not speak) *Phillip and Filmore (do not speak) Trivia *Even though this is the first appearance of Rebecca's current model, she has black eyebrows instead of her usual grey. *This is Owan's first speaking role. Goofs *When Northumberland is coming up from under the water, Hank turns around. However in the next scene, he has not done so at all. Then when Theodore says that Northumberland looks different, Hank has turned back again. *When Hank calls "Owan!", the shot is recycled from the scene where the tugs meet Northumberland at the cargo docks. Video Release * Nighttime Adventures (VHS) - 2000 Gallery Image:Nattskiftet.png|Swedish title card Image:NightShift1b.jpg Image:NightShift2.jpg|George and Emily Image:NightShift3.jpg Image:NightShiftHankandTheodore.jpg Image:NighShiftTheoHank.jpg Image:NightShift4.jpg Image:NightShiftTheoHankDispatcher.jpg Image:NightShift6.jpg Image:NigtShiftHank.jpg Image:NightShiftTheo.jpg Image:NightShiftOwanHankTheo.jpg Image:Hankshocked.jpg Image:NightShift5.jpg Image:Northumberland.jpg Image:NightShiftTheodoreHankHappy.png Image:3 Theodore Tugboat Episodes 2 0005.jpg Image:3 Theodore Tugboat Episodes 2 0014.jpg NightShift1.png|Foduck NightShift2.png|Theodore and Hank NightShift3.png|The Dispatcher NightShift4.png NightShift5.png NightShift6.png NightShift7.png NightShift8.png NightShift9.png NightShift10.png NightShift11.png NightShift12.png NightShift13.png NightShift14.png NightShift15.png NightShift16.png NightShift17.png NightShift18.png NightShift19.png NightShift20.png NightShift21.png NightShift22.png NightShift23.png NightShift24.png NightShift25.png NightShift26.png|Northumberland asleep NightShift27.png NightShift28.png NightShift29.png|Theodore and Hank laughing NightShift30.png|The tugs heading out for the night shift NightShift31.png NightShift32.png|Rebecca NightShift33.png NightShift34.png NightShift35.png NightShift36.png NightShift37.png NightShift38.png NightShift39.png NightShift40.png NightShift41.png|Owan NightShift42.png NightShift43.png NightShift44.png NightShift45.png NightShift46.png NightShift47.png NightShift48.png NightShift49.png NightShift50.png NightShift51.png NightShift52.png NightShift53.png NightShift54.png NightShift55.png NightShift56.png NightShift57.png NightShift58.png NightShift59.png|The night sky NightShift60.png|Theodore looking up at the sky NightShift61.png NightShift62.png NightShift63.png NightShift64.png NightShift65.png NightShift66.png NightShift67.png NightShift68.png NightShift69.png NightShift70.png NightShift71.png NightShift72.png NightShift73.png NightShift74.png|Theodore and Hank telling Owan about the shadow NightShift75.png NightShift76.png NightShift77.png NightShift78.png NightShift79.png|Hank and Theodore heading home NightShift80.png|Theodore and Hank wondering about the shadow NightShift81.png NightShift82.png NightShift83.png NightShift84.png NightShift85.png NightShift86.png|Theodore and Hank almost run into the cargo sheds NightShift87.png NightShift88.png NightShift89.png NightShift90.png NightShift91.png|Hank turning around NightShift92.png|Note: Hank is still on Theodore's right side NightShift93.png NightShift94.png NightShift95.png|Northumberland wide awake NightShift96.png|Hank and Theodore staring at the submarine NightShift97.png NightShift98.png NightShift99.png NightShift100.png NightShift101.png|Theodore and Hank tell Northumberland about their first night shift NightShift102.png|Theodore tired NightShift103.png NightShift104.png NightShift105.png NightShift106.png|The tugs and the submarine watch the sunrise NightShift107.png NightShift108.png NightShift109.png NightShift110.png Watch it Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:QUBO Episodes Category:Released on Video Category:PBS Kids Episodes Category:CBC Episodes